Nice
Nice is the protagonist of the Hamatora franchise. He is a part of the Hamatora Detective Agency, with his partner Murasaki. Appearance ' Nice has disheveled auburn hair and a thin build. He has blue eyes and relatively pale skin. His common attire consists of a pair of headphones around his neck, a blue shirt with a jacket vest, black pants with a white belt, a watch, and blue and red shoes. He wears white bandages across his nose and cheeks and on his arms, but it is never explained why. As a child, he had just one plaster on his nose. '''Personality ' Nice is empathetic and caring as shown when he quickly took the job which involved someone's life but offered less compensation than usual. He is fairly absent-minded, attempting to withdraw money in a bank while it was being robbed by armed thieves without realizing they were there. He has a positive air about him, while being somewhat carefree. However, even with his happy-go-lucky attitude, Nice can sometimes act rather opportunistic and seems to lack any sort of heroic ideals. This is shown when he fights Moral, stating that he was fighting him simply because he was annoyed, not to save anybody. He is also known to be blunt, which others perceive as being condescending; this in turn leads others to distance themselves from him. '''Background Nice was once a student at Facultas Academy. He was the number one student, and is the most talented Minimum Holder on record to date. He dropped out of Facultas to search for a missing Hajime, and holds negative feelings towards Facultas. When trying to escape Facultas' research facility with Hajime, Nice was shot in the heart whilst helping her escape. It is thanks to Moral's efforts in saving Nice (by transplanting Skill's still beating heart into Nice's body) that Nice was able to survive the ordeal. Shortly after recovering, Nice left Facultas, searching everywhere for Hajime. He eventually found her at Cafe Nowhere. Story ' 'Hamatora: The Comic ' At the start of the manga, Nice is with Hajime doing freelance detective work. He is being pursued by Murasaki, on the instructions of Facultas Academy. 'Hamatora: The Animation ' Nice, now with Murasaki, works as a P.I. in Hamatora, based in Cafe Nowhere. During their jobs, Nice finds similarities in several crimes he investigates and discovers the existence of non-innate Minimum Holders; people who posses a Minimum but were not born with it. 'Hamatora: Look at Smoking World TBA ' 'Re: Hamatora ' Three months after the Yokohama riots, Nice is tracking Art's whereabouts and trying to find his motive. Having escaped from hospital due to Art making his move, he reunites with Hamatora and tries to bring his friend back. '''Relationships ' 'Art ' The two have been friends since meeting each other at Facultas Academy, maintaining a close relationship even after Nice dropped out. Upon hearing Moral's plans, Art told him he will not let him go near Nice. In Episode 12, for at the time unknown reasons, Art makes his comeback and tries to kill Nice. Three months later, it was shown that Nice faked his death, which was part of a plan in order for Nice to work in the shadows, safe from Art. Nice is also shown that he cares about Art, trying to find a way to stop his plans and bring him back, once declaring he will "beat him up for making himself cry", when Art allowed Freemum to kill Gasquet. 'Murasaki ' Murasaki is Nice's partner in Hamatora. Murasaki always protects Nice and ensures he doesn't get into trouble. Nice loves to joke and laugh about Murasaki, and it annoys Murasaki many times. Though normally Murasaki doesn't like to show emotion, he loses self-control very quickly when someone threatens Nice. They are known together as the "Minimum Holder PI duo". In the manga, Murasaki despised Nice at first because Murasaki was the best at the Academy but Nice's intellect and powerful minimum always turned out on top. '''Hajime Nice and Hajime are close friends. While Nice shows refusal to use his Minimum on matters he considers unworthy or trivial, it is more than obvious that he cares deeply for Hajime as he gladly uses his powers for her. Hajime, too, shares this sentiment toward him. When Nice was distressed over Art's anger at his interest in the serial killer case, she gave him a piece of steak from her plate, something she doesn't do for anyone as she regards food sacredly. However, she was happy to do so for Nice. In the manga, Hajime was Nice's assistant when Hamatora was composed of just the two of them. It is noted that Hajime has powers that is opposite to that of Nice's. Since Nice saved Hajime, he watches over her protectively. He was the one to give her the name, rather than call her 'Success Number 01'. It was revealed in episode 11 of Re:_Hamatora that Hajime had lost all of her memories of Nice from the time in Facultas. Withdrawing from the Academy, Nice immediately went in search of Hajime when he realized that she was missing from campus. He found her in Cafe Nowhere, but was stunned to discover that she could not recognize him. However, upon Hajime recalling her memories from her imprisoned past, she realized the importance of Nice in her life. It is also shown that the only one who has made Hajime laugh or smile the most was Nice from the beginning of the series. Koneko ' As Koneko is the contract negotiator of Hamatora, Nice relies on her for jobs. 'Birthday The two seem to be close friends, though Nice finds annoyance in Birthday's teasing. Powers & Abilities Being a Minimum Holder, Nice possesses supernatural abilities of turning himself into sound waves to travel himself into other wavelengths. The requirement for the ability is noted that he must put on the green/yellow headphones which he carries at all times and snapping his finger every time he goes into sonic mode. Nice is ranked first of all the Minimum Holders to graduate. He also has Skill's Ego Minimum due to Nice having Skill's heart. Nice is the only known Minimum Holder who possesses two abilities as normally Minimum Holders cannot possess more than one ability as their body cannot withstand it. *'Sonic Minimum (Cannon Ball Minimum in the manga)': Nice is able to perceive sound, which allows him to travel in distributed frequencies. As he puts on his headset, the sound of which he sees is more direct by the balances of the music playing as a spectrum. However, when Nice snaps his fingers, the snap creates a pitch frequency that travels in circular soundwaves in which Nice can see and travel through. Therefore, one can say Nice can move at the speed of sound by using sound as a medium to transport his body. Noted that when Nice can only travel as far as the sound of his snap can be heard; therefore, every time he gets to end of the soundwave he must snap again to utilize his ability. Also, it seems that Nice can also produce sonic punches and kicks that also travels at the speed of sound in which it makes him stronger. He is immune to the air friction and the strain it puts on his body through his attacks. Nice, with his Sonic Minimum, is also able to exceed Moral's "Forbidden Minimum" (a highly classified Minimum protected and hidden from the public by the police) which was regarded as the most powerful until Nice defeats Moral. *'Ego Minimum': Nice has this ability as he has Skill's heart. This Minimum takes the form of a yellow-colored light dome which goes on expanding in a spherical shape, the effect of this Minimum is opposite to that of Hajime's Nihilist Minimum. While Hajime's power obliterate people's ego, Minimum and desires, Nice's Minimum gives back their ego or Minimum. The trigger for his Minimum is hope. In the anime he uses it only once at the end of episode 12 of season 2. This Minimum is also the reason why Nice didn't lose his Minimum when Hajime activated her Minimum in episode 11 of season 2. Quotes * "I don't think it's a big deal whether you have a power or not. If you want it, you can get it. There's no need to get depressed because you don't have it. It won't affect whether you're a worthy human or not. It doesn't matter as long as you're confident about yourself. Why are people so envious of others? Why do people look down on each other? Why does it happen like that!? It pisses me off..." Trivia *The song that plays in the anime when Nice activates his Minimum is Nowhere Living Now by Torao (voiced by Kishou Taniyama from GRANRODEO). *Nice wears the same jacket as Art's younger brother, Skill. *He likes chicken nuggets and dislikes chicken nuggets with bad ingredients. (Perfect file) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minimum Holder